Solasido Sharpner
"}} |kanji=ソラシド・シャープナー |rōmaji=Sorashido Shaapunaa |alias= |race=Human |gender=Male |age=18 |height=170cm |weight=58kg |birthday= |eyes=Green |hair=Green |blood type=B |attribute=Wind |affiliation= |previous affiliation= |likes=Studying, His sister |dislikes=Demonoids, Musica |special skills=Telekinesis |birthplace=Aqua Palace |occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status=Active |relatives= Remi Sharpner (sister) |weapons=Holy Cross |dark bring= |manga debut=Chapter 50 |anime debut=Episode 27 |japanese voice=Kenji Nojima |english voice=Ping Wu |image gallery=yes }} Solasido Sharpner is a protector of Remi Maltese, later revealed to be her brother and one of the allies of the Rave Warriors. Appearance Solasido Sharpner is a young man of average height and weight, with a lean body structure. He has tan, light skin with no visible beauty mark or scars. He has thin lips, and small eyes with thick eyelashes, and a pointy nose. Solasido also has thin eyebrows and green eyes, matching his green hair. His hair reaches down to his neck, with two bags coming down to his chin, on either side. He keeps his straight hair slicked back, covering his small ears.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 50, Page 12 Solasido dons a light blue shirt and blue, long pants that reach to his ankle. On top of the blue shirt, he has a black, smaller shirt-like clothing that covers his lower stomach area. The sleeves of his shirt are the most prominent feature of his clothing, being loose and joining at the center, and reaching up to the open neck. Around his hips, he wears a Fauld, resembling that of the Japanese armor, with a golden line at the center and multiple smaller lines appearing to come out from the side. Around his neck, he wears a red collar with a silver plate. Around the Wrist of his right arm, he has two other red collars similar to the one on his neck. Around the collar of his shirt, he has a golden amulet which he carries around with him at all time. He also has a piercing on his left ear, of a cross. He always carries his Holy Cross on his back. Solasido wears simple shoes. After Solasido and the others defeat Gale and the gate guardians, Solasido changes his outfit to a brown, small, sleeveless coat and brown pants. The brown coat has three big, light brown, almost yellow, belt-like figures on both sides. Under his coat, he dons a shirt with black and purple lines. Solasido still keeps his red collar around his neck, however. Though he changes the style of the ones he wore on his arm with hefty looking ones, but with the same red color.Rave Master Anime: Episode 41 In the manga, however, he simply dons a black suit with a shirt underneath, and dressing shoes.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 74, Page 67 Personality Solasido has a carefree personality and knows when to tell a person has evil intentions or if a person is an ally or enemy, as demonstrated when he saved Haru after being ambushed by Fua, one of his friends. He holds great hatred towards the Demonoids as they aim to kill Remi Sharpner, his beloved sister. He is highly protective of his sister, as demonstrated when Hamrio Musica tries to flirt with her and Solasido sneak attacks him; telling him to watch himself. He is as well a loyal "guard" and protects Remi at all cost, as well as advising people to show respect to Remi when asked. Solasido answers Remi's calls of distress and cares for her as a family. When Remi was in trouble, he came to her rescue as soon as he could. Synopsis Tower of Din arc Solasido, standing behind Fua, tells Fua to stop attacking the strangers since the travelers he is fighting are, clearly, not Demonoids, and tells him to take a closer look at them, which he does. Solasido apologizes and states that their guards have lately been rather single-minded as they only think of protecting lady Remi from the Demons, and asks again for the travelers to forgive Fua's zealousness. When the boy with silver hair states that they don't even know about the Demonoids, Solasido begins to explain to them what the Demonoids are, but first, he welcomes them to the city of Rabarrier. He tells them that they are protected by a Holy force field created by lady Remi. Solasido begins to explain what the Demonoids are and what they wish to accomplish by entering their city; to destroy Lady Remi.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 50, Pages 10-12 Hamrio Musica interrupts him and asks him about Remi and the force field. Solasido tells him that Remi's force field is not what it used to be, with random holes popping up the force field has weakened tremendously, he uses the one that brought them to the city as an example. As they are about to leave to inform lady Remi of the current happenings, Solasido looks up and sees a pack of demonoids closing in on them. Solasido and Fua get ready to ambush the incoming enemies and tells the travelers to take cover. Solasido takes out his Holy Cross and attacks a big number of the demonoids, taking all them out, but misses one that is about to attack him, as he complains that if he were at full strength the current battle would be much easier.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 50, Pages 13-16 Haru and Musica come just in time and defeat the demonoid before it can reach Solasido. Moments later, while sitting on a rock, Solasido states that it is all clear now, that it was Lady Remi that brought them to the city. And calls him the Rave Master, surprising Fua. Haru asks him if Remi has a connection with Rave, to which he tells him that she most certainly does, being a descendant of one of the Four Knights of the Blue Sky. Before he takes Haru and the others to lady Remi, he states that with their help they will be able to defeat the leader of the demon army, Gale. Haru is shocked when he heard this, but he tells the others not to worry, that it must be another man named "Gale", a pure coincidence.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 50, Pages 17-22 Solasido takes Haru and the others to where Remi is located since she was the one who summoned them to their city, as Solasido claims. When they get there, after Remi tells them that she is the child of Clea, Solasido tells them to bow and show their respect to Remi. Remi tells Haru that she cannot hand him the Rave, much to his demise. However, when Elie asks Remi if Demon Card is involved with the demons, Solasido replies that they do not know of Demon Card, but states that Gale, the man in control, has a powerful weapon called Dark Bring. Solasido asks for Haru's help, but Haru denies the offer and walks out of the castle, surprising Solasido and Remi. Solasido asks Musica to explain to him why Haru left as he did, but Musica tells him that he does not know. The Rave Warriors leave the castle, Solasido tells Remi that he will bring the Rave Master back.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 51, Pages 1-13 Solasido walks around looking for the Rave Master, but instead finds Musica and Elie; whom he asks if they know where Haru went, to which respond negatively. Musica asks Solasido to take them to the Tower of Din, where Haru might be. Solasido denies his request, as he states that the enemy has too much power on their side. However, Musica tells him that Gale might be Haru's dad, shocking them, as well as Remi who is standing behind them. When Remi comes into view, Solasido bows. Moments later, after explaining what Haru's name and gale's name stand for, they head to the Tower of Din, with lady Remi.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 54, Pages 1-5 When they arrive there, Solasido and the others (Remi and Fua) state that the tower looks different, and are shocked to see the entire Demon army wiped out. As they head inside the tower, Solasido tells Remi to stay close to him, to which she agrees to.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 56, Pages 1-6 After entering the Tower of Din, Solasido saves Haru, alongside the others, from the Five Palace Guardians. Solasido and the others are separated by Ltiangle, each sent to the palace of souls.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 58, Pages 7-19 Solasido, standing next to Hamrio Musica, is shocked to recognize his current Location, Aqua Palace, where he grew up merged with Blues City, Musica's home city. They see spikes come out of the ground but dodge them just in the nick of time. Solasido and Musica quickly recover posture and team up to defeat Ron Glace. They both evade Ton's Needle Burst, and Musica grabs him with his Silver Whip while Solasido attacks him with his Aerial Cross, defeating him. Solasido tries to rush Musica, but Musica stops him and confronts him about Remi.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 59, Pages 1-10 He states that he had known that Remi was not a Rave guardian and that he suspected that she did not have the Rave, thus enhancing the reason why she did not hand it to them. Solasido reveals that Remi is not a Rave guardian, but his little sister, shocking Musica. Ltiangle appears behind them, stating that he heard everything, but Musica tells Solasido to go save Remi, which, after thinking and getting over his anger of seeing Fua's injuries, he does. Solasido looks around as he thinks to himself that he will save Remi.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 56, Pages 11-19 Solasido, after looking for Remi, finds Rionette choking his little sister Remi, and throws him his Holy Cross. However, Rionette manages to evade said attack with his Dark Bring, surprising Solasido. Solasido grabs Remi, and, after asking her if she was okay, he places her on an area away from Rionette. Rionette asks Solasido how was he able to sneak around Soul Palace, since only the Five Palace Guardians are able to do so. Solasido tells him that, since Remi is his little sister, he knew where she would be, which was at the same place he was sent to. Rionette does not allow Solasido to finish his explanation as he heads in for an attack. Solasido has the disadvantage; none of his hits landing, due to Rionette Dark Bring. However, Griffon Kato comes behind Rionette and distracts him by changing the shape of his body.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 60, Pages 1-8 From behind him, Griff throws Plue at Rionette, aiming for his Dark Bring, but misses. Nonetheless, Solasido uses his psychic powers to navigate Plue around, managing to destroy Rionette Dark Bring. Elie uses her Tonfa Blasters, defeating their opponent. After defeating Rionette, Solasido states that if they defeated two of the guardians and one is fighting Musica, then Haru must be facing two of them, worrying him. However, Elie tells him not to worry, since Haru is strong.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 60, Pages 9-14 Moments later, while carrying Remi on his back, Solasido and Elie begin to look for a way that leads to Musica's location. Suddenly, the scenery around them begins to take another form.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 61, Page 20 Solasido and Elie see Hamrio laying on the floor, battle worn, and rush to his side. Solasido sees Fua and questions him about the current happenings, to which he replies that they somehow managed to get back to the real world. Solasido and the others are told to leave King to Haru and his dad, Gale, by Haru himself and to take Musica with them. At first, they oppose the idea and state that they want to fight alongside him, but Haru manages to convince him that he will not be along, as he will fight next to his father. Finally reaching outside, Solasido stares at the shadowy figure in front of him, asking it what was it doing here.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 62, Pages 1-18 Solasido calls out Clea Maltese's name as she approaches them, asking her why she had left the holy grounds, knowing that her soul can fade away. She tells Solasido that he knows why she is here and takes out the Rave of Combat. Clea gives Elie the Rave of Combat, as Solasido watches, and hugs Remi. Seconds later, her soul fades away.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 63, Pages 1-10 Minutes later, Solasido and the others see a beam of light come out of the Tower of Din, worried for Haru and Elie.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 64, Page 12 After Haru and the others defeat Gale Raregroove, Solasido and the others watch from the outside as the infamous explosion Overdrive takes place yet again.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 70, Page 15 However, they celebrate their victory when they discover that the place where Overdrive took place was Demon Card headquarters.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 71, Pages 4-5 Days later, after the events in the Tower of Din come to a close, Solasido sits on a couch as Remi asks him that if the victory they got was what they really were hoping for. Solasido thinks to himself that he always thought that there would be sacrifices and victims to the road of peace, but asks himself about the ones he left behind.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 73, Pages 1-2 After a couple of days go by, and Hamrio Musica is released from the hospital of Bonita, Solasido comes behind him and, while holding a knife to his neck, tells him to stop going after his little sister. Musica simply kicks him in the face and denies his request. Before Solasido leaves with Remi, he tells Elie and Musica that he is glad that they got to meet them and that they will never forget them.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 74, Pages 1-3 The Final Battle arc Solasido, alongside Fua and Remi, and many more, helps the Rave Warriors during the final battle against Lucia Raregroove. After clearing a path for Haru and the others, and stating that they knew of the upcoming battle thanks to a letter they received from fifty years ago; written by Sieghart, Solasido states that some people never change.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 274, Pages 10-17 After the final battle ends with the Rave Warriors as the victors, Elie and Haru get married. A wedding to which Solasido and his little sister, as well as Fua, attend.Rave Master Manga: Epilogue, Page 47 Weapon & Abilities Holy Cross: Holy Cross is Solasido's signature weapon, over which he possesses great mastery. He carries it on his back, attached to his shirt. Solasido uses his Holy Cross as a weapon for fighting the Demonoids that attack his city. At the center of said weapon is a handle in which he uses to maneuver the weapon without the need of throwing it, giving him the advantage of close proximity attacks. Just like its name represents, Holy Cross, the weapon has the shape of a X''', with a hole at the center for grabbing purposes. Solasido is able to spin the cross with ease as a boomerang for the use of defeating more than one opponent at a time.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 50, Pages 15-16 With the use of his telekinesis powers, Solasido is able to navigate his Holy Cross around thin air and use it as a boomerang, as well as a weapon for chasing down long-distance opponents.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 59, Pages 6-7 *Aerial Cross: Solasido uses his Telekinesis ability to take control of his Holy Cross, from a distance, and, first confusing the opponent by leading the weapon to another direction and then back to the target, smashes his Holy Cross with immense power at the target. *Aerial Plue: With the use of Plue's body, Solasido take control of his body with his Telekinesis ability and uses Plue's nose to land a direct hit on the opponent.Rave Master Manga: Chapter 60, Pages 11-12 '''Telekinesis: Solasido is also a highly skilled psychic. The first time he used this ability was when he joined Hamrio Musica during his fight with Ron. He was able to control his Holy Cross from a distance and defeat Ron Glace with a powerful blow. Adding to his skills of the power of telekinesis is that he is not only limited to controlling inanimate objects. This ability to control animate objects from a distance was first portrayed when he took control of Plue's body and attacked Rionette's Dark Bring with it. Relationships Quotes *(To Remi Sharpner) ''"Remi... I promise I'll protect you no matter what! Don't worry!"''Rave Master Manga: Chapter 59, Page 19 *(To Rionette) ''"I don't think so. You hurt my little sister. Your punishment... ...Shall be worse than you ever imagine!"''Rave Master Manga: Chapter 60, Page 7 Battles & Events *Fua, Solasido, Haru Glory & Hamrio Musica vs. Demon Horde *Hamrio Musica & Solasido Sharpner vs. Ron Glace *Elie, Remi Maltese, Griffon Kato, Plue & Solasido vs. Rionette‏‎ References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Rave Warrior allies